The invention relates to a light-conducting cable which is especially useful for a remote-controllable flying body. The cable is, for instance, spooled onto a reel on the flying body and is unreeled during the flight. The invention also relates to a method for making such a cable.
Light-conducting cables of the mentioned type may be constructed similarly to standard communications cables. However, for the stated purpose, attention must be paid to having or achieving a small spool or coil volume, a small total weight, and sufficient tensile strength for the light-conducting cable. Cables of this type must be produceable in lengths of several kilometers and may not exhibit any high attenuation.
Relatively high attenuations, however, are already evident or occur at relatively light tension loads which are well below the breaking load of a light-conducting fiber. Such tension loads are unavoidable in prior art light-conducting cables when they are used for remote-controllable flying bodies. It is especially difficult to sheath relatively thin and long light-conducting fibers under tension- and compression-free conditions.